Star Wars VII Return of the Jedi Movie script
by feet
Summary: Luke with the help of his brother has to rescue Leia from the Emperor. About 1 year after ROTJ.
1. Default Chapter

Star wars Episode VII Return of the Religion By Feet  
  
Fourth draft – December 2003  
  
1 EXT SPACE  
  
The boundless heavens serve as a backdrop for the title followed by the writing which craws into infinity.  
  
Episode VII:  
  
The Emperor realises that Darth Vader will return to the good side he has foreseen it. So in preparation to this he has found himself a new apprentice as Darth Vader has finished his training. So in the time of Return of the Religion the Emperor's (spirit) is finishing off the training of Darth Wan. Luke has to forget personal feelings when fighting Darth Wan. Will this be another Skywalker family split over which side to join? Can Leia learn in half the time it took Luke, to ignore the emperor and leave her personal feelings behind on Alderaan? Or will anger rule her decision.  
  
Pan down to reveal.  
  
2 INT ALDERAAN ROOM 2  
  
Luke is facing the camera stood in front of the circular table in the centre of the room. There is a large glass window in front of him behind the camera. On the other side of the table with there backs to the window stood quite close the window are the spirits of Anakin Ben and Yoda. Yoda in the middle with Anakin and Ben on either side. Leia is near the door behind Luke facing Luke's back smiling.  
  
BEN Luke you have completed all the training we can give you. It is now up to you and Leia to save the rebellion. You will, how ever need the help of someone that only I and Yoda know of; we had to keep his presences away from you Anakin when you turned to the dark side. Luke, you and Leia have a brother.  
  
LUKE But when master Yoda spoke of another you said that other was Leia. So the other was not Leia?  
  
BEN No. I decided that it was time for me to tell you that you had a sister before the force did. Had the force told you; you may have faced some problems: you may have lost faith in the force like you lost face in myself and Yoda. We could not risk that happening.  
  
LUKE So what you chose to tell me was true from a certain point of view.  
  
BEN Yes.  
  
LUKE I have felt the presence of someone that could help the rebellion but I have not known who or what it was. But my thought was Leia.  
  
BEN Anakin we had to not tell you of this child for the sake of the rebellion. If you had told the emperor about this child it would have been the end of it for all of us.  
  
ANAKIN I do understand. I am very sorry I ever betrayed and used the force wrongly.  
  
BEN Luke, your brother Leighton now lives on the planet Godhung in the Swift galaxy; you must go and find him.  
  
ANAKIN Go but remember if the Emperor finds out about him before you do or if he finds Leia then we are all in trouble.  
  
YODA Go my young Jedi go. May the force be with you?  
  
ANAKIN Remember we will be with you when you need us.  
  
Leia walks forward and Luke come to meet her. Leia kisses Luke and they both exit. The spirits fade  
  
3 INT ALDERAAN CORRIDOR 3  
  
In the corridor Luke and Leia walk side by side in deep discussion. Camera zooms in on them and the voices begin to be heard.  
  
LEIA You must find Han if you are going to find Leighton, you will need his help.  
  
LUKE We will go now and drop you off with the rebellion, there you will be safe till I have found him. If you are in any danger the force will tell me.  
  
LEIA I know I can feel it as well sometimes. 


	2. part 2

4 At the entrance of the Millennium Falcon Luke and Leia are stood next to each other with Han facing Leia, Chewy is next to him. R2D2 and C3pio are stood to one side next to each other.  
  
LEIA kisses him Bye Han take care.  
  
HAN (sarcastically) So I get that fair well kiss do I now?  
  
LEIA (hugs him) Good bye Chewy behave.  
  
CHEWY Growl.  
  
Leia turns to Luke and hugs him  
  
LEIA Bye Luke, remember what you must do. May the force be with you.  
  
LUKE Bye Leia keep safe. May the force be with you.  
  
Leia walks so she is in front of them R2D2 and THREEPIO  
  
LEIA Bye you two. Behave your – selves.  
  
She pats R2D2 on his head.  
  
5 Inside the Millennium Falcon's cockpit Han and Chewy are sat in their pilot and co-pilot seats respectively. Han is flicking switches whilst talking.  
  
HAN Chewy lets get this girl fired up.  
  
CHEWY Growl.  
  
6 In Godhung  
  
This planet is very much like Luke's home planet of Tatueen, very sandy. There are a lot of strange alien beings all different wandering and talking in the back ground. Luke and Han are stood outside a sand built building it has no door but it is open fronted. There is a bar straight in front of them. The bar makes a semi – circle from one side wall to the other. There are many tables and chairs. There is no definite end to the pub because the tables and chairs spill out into the street. Most of the tables are taken up with many species of aliens all talking to one another in loud voices many of them are drinking strange looking drinks. Round the bar there are many tall chairs. The barman looks very human except from the fact he has no nose just too small holes where the nose should be. His hair is bright blue. His hair is about all that the camera can see when Luke and Han is out side the pub but as they draw closer you can see a head popping over the top of the bar. He is about a head taller than Yoda. He is banging drinks on the top of the bar the whole time. He is not a very sociable creature only talks when he is talked to.  
  
LUKE Come on Han and Chewy. Leighton should be near the east city. He is a slave so he shouldn't be too hard to find.  
  
HAN Come and try in here.  
  
THREEPIO (OS) Wait for us.  
  
At the end of line you see 3PIO and R2D2 coming into view  
  
LUKE You to had better wait out side  
  
Threepio nods his head in agreement  
  
THREEPIO Good Idea master  
  
7 Inside the pub in Godhung Luke and Han walk in side by side with chewy one pace behind them  
  
As Luke, Han and Chewy enter the pub it falls silent.  
  
Han turns his head to look back at Chewy  
  
HAN Chewy behave your self.  
  
Luke talks to the bar man; he leans on the bar  
  
LUKE Could you tell us where we might find a Leighton Skywalker?  
  
BARMAN (Rather sharp) He works for a ship dealer that is all I can say.  
  
Luke turns to Han and Chewy who by this time are side by side  
  
LUKE Let's go.  
  
Han waits for Luke to catch up with him so they are side by side. Chewy walks off in front  
  
HAN I know of a dealer. I stopped here for some parts once he may know of your dealer. 


	3. chapter 3

8 Inside Fuju's place  
  
Fuju's hut is also made out of sand and open fronted. There is along bench/desk down one of the long sides it is about 2m off the side wall and all you can see on it is old ship parts most of them being rusty. The bench/desk has so much stuff on it you can hardly tell there is a desk/bench there at all. Fuju is very small he is only about Yoda's height his skin is dark bottle green and when he walk he walks with a limp. He only has four finger/toes on each foot/hand. Han and Luke stand in the entrance and walk forward as Han is speaking.  
  
Han pats Fuju on the back as if greeting to an old friend  
  
HAN Ah Fuju good to see you again.  
  
FUJU Come for some more parts have you.  
  
Han takes a step back.  
  
HAN (sharply) No  
  
LUKE Do you know where we could find a Leighton Skywalker?  
  
Whilst thinking Fuju slowly walks to his right  
  
FUJU Ah Skywalker good pilot very good pilot ummmmmmmm  
  
HAN FUJU  
  
This brings Fuju out of his trance. He stands still facing to Han.  
  
HAN (Cont. Getting cross) Do you know where we can find him?  
  
Back in trance Fuju; turns to his right and starts walking away in a circle.  
  
FUJU Ummmmmm  
  
Luke (shouting) FUJU!  
  
This brings Fuju back out of his trance. He stands still facing Luke as he did before.  
  
LUKE (Cont. Cross voice, slightly raised) Where, we can find Skywalker.  
  
BEN (OS) Luke use your powers, don't get cross, that is the path to the dark side.  
  
Luke uses a simple mind trick to clear Fuju's mind. With a wave of his hand Fuju's mind is clear  
  
LUKE Do you know where can we find Skywalker?  
  
FUJU Yes he works for a hard man called Lockha. Hard man.  
  
HAN (sarcastically) Thank you.  
  
Han turns to leave but is stopped by Luke asking more questions.  
  
LUKE Where can we find this Lockha?  
  
Going into a trance again and turning to his right and walks away through to the back and out of sight.  
  
FUJU The other side of the city ummmmmm.  
  
HAN Let's get out of this place.  
  
Han and Luke turn to Leave.  
  
9 Inside another pub on the other side of the city  
  
This pub is very different to the other pub they went to. It is made out of sand and open fronted. This pub is orderly there is a gang way up to the bar. There is no definite end to the pub like the other one. Luke and Han are at the bar. Chewy is sat on an empty bar stool next to Han. Luke leans on the bar stool to talk to the bar man.  
  
LUKE (To barman) Do you know where we can find Lockha?  
  
Lots of heads turn and face Luke, Han and Chewy when they hear Lockha's name.  
  
BARMAN He lives near long hill. Be careful he is a hard man; very difficult to manage him. You will be lucky if you get anything out of him.  
  
Lots of nods from the turned faces. Slowly people return to their drinks and the babble begins to increase again.  
  
HAN Thanks we will be careful.  
  
Han turns to leave but is halted by the barman talking again. Barman looks and points at chewy.  
  
BARMAN You'd better keep that thing away from him. Chewy protests and stands up.  
  
CHEWY Growl  
  
LUKE Thanks.  
  
10 Standing outside the pub walking on a sand track. Luke and Han in front with Chewy, R2D2 and C3pio behind walk towards Lockha's  
  
HAN I didn't know we were going to get into any bother out here.  
  
LUKE You don't know we are yet, but it doesn't sound very good does it. 


	4. Chapter 4

11 Outside Lockha's place  
  
Lockha's hut is orderly with a shop like appearance. Halfway down the building there is a curtain draped that goes from the ceiling to the floor. It is through this curtain that Lockha enters. The crystal orb machine is on the right hand side next to the wall. Lockha is a very tall and heavily built alien (like (the man...) they bought Anakin off but taller)  
  
HAN Chewy you stay here with R2D2 and C3PO.  
  
CHEWY (in agreement). Growl  
  
THREEPIO Good luck master. Make sure you are careful.  
  
LUKE All of you stay here.  
  
12 Enter Lockha's There is a small skinny man in the corner he is a few years younger that Luke and Leia.  
  
LUKE Is Lockha around?  
  
LOCKHA (in a voice of great importance) I'm here.  
  
LOCKHA (pointing at man) You! Go into the back and work on that ship for Mr Yaka.  
  
LUKE I was wondering if you could do us a favour.  
  
LOCKHA I don't do favours.  
  
BEN (OS) Use the crystal orbs.  
  
LUKE Well it's not a favour I want. Do you have a man called Skywalker Working for you?  
  
LOCKHA Yes! Why what do you want with him?  
  
LUKE We wanted to buy him off you.  
  
LOCKHA No! He is not for sale.  
  
BEN (OS) The orbs Luke.  
  
LUKE Well then we will let the crystal orbs decide if we should take him or if you should keep him.  
  
Luke and Lockha move towards the crystal orb machine.  
  
LOCKHA You know my people believe that what the crystal orbs say goes. So alright. If a red is draw, he's staying; but if blue is drawn, he is yours; if a yellow is drawn, then we draw again.  
  
LUKE That seems fair.  
  
Lockha turns on the machine. It looks as if a red crystal orb will be drawn but with one swift move of Luke's hand a blue crystal orb falls.  
  
LUKE The crystal orb is blue Lockha you saw that as well as I did. He is mine.  
  
LOCKHA Something must be wrong with the stupid machine.  
  
Lockha kicks the machine in his frustration.  
  
LUKE Remember Lockha the orbs tell the truth and they must be obeyed.  
  
LOCKHA Alright, he's yours.  
  
Enter small man through curtains.  
  
LEIGHTON The ship for Mr Yaka is all finished sir.  
  
LUKE Leighton, you are to come with us now. Pack your things.  
  
Exit Leighton through curtains  
  
LOCKHA Where are you taking my slave?  
  
HAN As far away from here as he has ever been.  
  
Enter Leighton through curtains with bag Luke turns to the exit  
  
LUKE Let's get out of here. Bye Lockha.  
  
Lockha shakes a fist at Luke, Leighton and Han in anger.  
  
LOCKHA You lost me a slave you'll pay!  
  
Exit Lockha through curtain.  
  
Exit Luke Leighton and Han.  
  
13 Luke Leighton and Han meet up with chewy R2D2 and C3pio. Luke and Leighton walk in front with the others following behind.  
  
LUKE Ray did you know much about your father?  
  
LEIGHTON Not much Just that he died before I was born. And my mother took me and fled.  
  
LUKE Is your mother still alive?  
  
LEIGHTON No she died when I was quiet young. This was why I ended up here. Lockha took me in when she died.  
  
LUKE I'm sorry. 


	5. Chapter 5

14 Leighton, Luke, Han, R2D2, Chewy and Threepio enter the Millennium Falcon  
  
HAN Luke, where are we going?  
  
LUKE We must go to the Degobah system to collect some things for Leighton.  
  
15 Luke and Leighton sit at a circular table there is a bench round the one side. This table folds up so you have an empty room with a bench.  
  
LUKE Leighton how much did you know of your mother?  
  
LEIGHTON Well, she was very beautiful. I think my father was called Anakin but he is never talked about all I could get out of my mother was that he died before I was born and my mother had to flee the planet so she came to Godhung. There I was born and when I was about four she died and I have been with Lockha ever since.  
  
LUKE So that is all you know? Do you know or care about the rebellion?  
  
LEIGHTON No that is all I know about my past and over in Godhung we never bothered with the rebellion.  
  
LUKE What I am going to tell you will change your life for ever; it changed mine. You see I am a Jedi Knight and I believe in the Force and destiny. I believe that your destiny is with me.  
  
LEIGHTON Ok so what has all this got to do with me?  
  
LUKE I forget to introduce myself. I'm sorry. I am Luke Skywalker the eldest son of Anakin Skywalker.  
  
LEIGHTON So what you are trying to tell me is that you are my eldest brother?  
  
Anakin's spirit fades in.  
  
ANAKIN Yes son.  
  
Luke stands up for the introduction.  
  
LUKE Leighton this is our father Anakin Skywalker.  
  
LEIGHTON Father?  
  
ANAKIN I was a Jedi Knight as well once until I was taken over by the dark side, it eventually killed me. Luke and Ben,  
  
Ben fades in and stands next to Anakin  
  
ANAKIN (Cont) Were the only ones that believed I could return from the Dark side and he was there when I died and returned to the Rebellion. So now the Emperor is after Luke to destroy him. If he gets hold of either you or Leia then the dark side will take over and that will be the end of the Rebellion. It is now Luke's job to train you like Ben and Yoda  
  
Yoda appears in between Anakin and Ben.  
  
ANAKIN (Cont) Trained him. For you will both have to face the dark side together. We shall be here to guide you and help with your training some of the way but when you face the emperor's new apprentice we can't help.  
  
BEN Luke you and Ray will need to go and get Leia. She will be in danger soon for the force is telling the Emperor of Ray's presence.  
  
Spirits fade.  
  
LEIGHTON So who is this Leia?  
  
LUKE She is your sister.  
  
LEIGHTON (speaks as if he is telling someone a strange dream he has had). So you are trying to tell be that I will become a Jedi Knight and we will then have to fight the dark side. (He laughs)  
  
LUKE (Being serious) Yes.  
  
16 In the Emperor's ship in the throne room the Emperor's spirit is sat in his thrown with Darth Wan stood in front of the small table next to the thrown facing the emperor.  
  
EMPEROR I don't understand it the Force is getting stronger as if there will be the return of the Jedi Order.  
  
DARTH WAN (bowing) What are my commands my master?  
  
EMPEROR The capture of Leia must take place. She must not die or she will be useless.  
  
Fade Emperor's spirit. Enter Commander.  
  
DARTH WAN Commander  
  
COMMANDER Yes sir  
  
DARTH WAN Set course for the rebellion we must capture Leia. Bring her to me alive, she must not be dead.  
  
COMMANDER Yes Sir.  
  
17 Outside the Millennium Falcon. Han has managed to find a fairly dry part of the damp environment of the swamp planet to land on. This means that Leighton and Luke have quite a way to walk to get to Yoda's hut. Luke, Han, Leighton and Chewy are all standing outside the Millennium Falcon facing each other.  
  
LUKE Han, you and Chewy do all the repairs you need to do. Leighton you need to come with me.  
  
LEIGHTON Where are we going?  
  
Luke talks to Leighton whilst dodging large areas of swamp.  
  
LUKE We are going to the place where I trained to be a Jedi Night. When my master died he left his light sabre in a safe place from now on that will be the main weapon you will use and you must carry it around with you he whole time. Back on board the ship I will begin your training. One of the hardest things you must remember is to be patience and not to use your anger to fight like our father did. Anger is the path of the dark side. 


	6. Chapter 6

18 Inside Yoda's hut. Yoda's hut is very small and cramped for Luke and Leighton as soon as they enter you can see a warm yellow light escaping from the oddly shaped windows. Luke and Leighton are stood in Yoda's Kitchen/ Sitting room. It is exactly how it was when Yoda was living there.  
  
LUKE Yoda where did you put your light sabre?  
  
YODA (OS) The Force Luke, use it.  
  
Luke holds out his hand and the light sabre comes into his hand.  
  
LUKE Leighton this is yours.  
  
Handing Leighton his light sabre. Leighton ignites it and waves it in front of him.  
  
LEIGHTON This is amazing!  
  
LUKE We need to get back to the ship after I have collected some things from Ben.  
  
BEN (OS) Use the force and they will come.  
  
Luke holds out his hand and the remote comes into his hand. Luke turns to the exit.  
  
LUKE Let's go.  
  
19 Outside the Millennium Falcon  
  
HAN All the repairs are completed shall we set off.  
  
LUKE Yes lets get going because the Emperor will be after Leia so set off for Alderan.  
  
20 Luke and Leighton go back in to the back the table is folded up; Luke and Leighton sit on the bench.  
  
LUKE The force is all around us it is the thing that make every living thing what it is and it is up to us to use the force. Stand here and defend yourself against the remote using the light sabre.  
  
Start practice  
  
LUKE You've got to feel the force so you will know when the remote fires at you that way you will always be prepared.  
  
Leighton practices he starts off quite badly but he gets better quickly  
  
LUKE (cont) Good you are getting better now put this visa down  
  
LEIGHTON But I can't see.  
  
LUKE You don't need to be able to see. You should be able to fight with your eyes closed.  
  
Leighton gets hit  
  
LEIGHTON Ouch!  
  
LUKE Feel it and use it. As my old master says a Jedi's powers flow from the force. Good you are learning fast.  
  
HAN (OS) (shouting) Enemy fighters ahead Luke and Leighton get down and man the guns. I am going to have to keep the ship out of the magnetic field so we can rescue Leia. Leighton removes the helmet drops it on the bench whilst running out. The remote slowly drops to the floor. Both Leighton and Luke run out of the room.  
  
21 whilst running and shouting.  
  
LEIGHTON Can't you make the jump to light speed Mr Solo  
  
HAN (OS) I can if we are not hit so you two get below and keep off the enemy fighters. Come on Chewy set the course for Alderan.  
  
CHEWY (OS) Growl.  
  
22 Luke and Leighton on the guns.  
  
LEIGHTON I got one.  
  
LUKE Me too.  
  
23 Back with Han and Chewy. Luke stands behind Han and Leighton stands behind Chewy leaning on their chairs.  
  
LEIGHTON Mr Solo is there any thing I can do.  
  
HAN (angrily) Yes keep out of my way until you are needed.  
  
Making the jump to light speed  
  
HAN Ok you can come up now.  
  
LEIGHTON I have never been this far away from Godhung before. Well I have never been off Godhung. I have heard many stories but I have always wondered what it is really like out here in open space.  
  
Speaking down radio  
  
HAN I request permission to land.  
  
RADIO CONTROLLER (OS) What is your ship number?  
  
HAN It is the... It doesn't have a ship number.  
  
RADIO CONTROLLER (OS) Well you can't land then  
  
HAN (Getting mad) Get princes Leia and she will tell you we can land.  
  
Pause  
  
RADIO CONTROLLER (OS) Permission granted. You can land on hanger 306, and princess Leia will be out to meet you.  
  
HAN (Sarcastically) Thank you. 


	7. Chapter 7

24 In the Emperors thrown room. The Emperor's spirit walks towards Darth Wan. The emperor's face is bent to the floor. You can tell by Darth Wan's expression the emperor is not happy Darth Wan is kneeling and trying not to gain eye contact with the Emperor.  
  
EMPEROR Darth Wan they are just landing at Alderan. Where have you been? You were supposed to have got there by now!  
  
DARTH WAN I am sorry my master. Don't worry they will be brought to you.  
  
Emperor's spirit fades Enter commander  
  
DARTH WAN (To commander) How far away from Alderan are we?  
  
COMMANDER We are nearly there my Lord.  
  
DARTH WAN Make sure that we can land.  
  
25 Out side the Millennium Falcon on the landing bay at hanger 306. You can see Leia running out of the door very pleased to see Luke and Han. Leia hugs Luke and kisses Han. She then moves to stand next to Luke facing Leighton. Leighton is looking at the surroundings he is shivering so Leia takes off her cloak it is a bit short on Leighton but he puts it on. His expression is one of admiration.  
  
LUKE Leia this is Leighton. Leighton this is Leia.  
  
LEIA Hello Leighton welcome to Alderan.  
  
LUKE Leia, the Emperor knows that we have Leighton and I need to start his training you need to get your fighters ready.  
  
LEIA Right Luke I will get my commander onto it straight way.  
  
Exit Leia  
  
LUKE Han are you and Chewy staying, or do you need to be else where?  
  
HAN I don't think I could ever leave Alderan with out a certain passenger.  
  
LEIGHTON What are we going to do Luke?  
  
LUKE We are getting ready for a war, the Rebellion against the Emperor.  
  
LEIGHTON So what have I got to do with it?  
  
LUKE If the Emperor or his apprentice Darth Wan gets hold of you or Leia then he will take over the rebellion and we will be forced to turn to the dark side. I have made it worse by bringing your powers to the knowledge of the emperor but I could not protect Leia and Kill his apprentice on my own. Which is why I need your help?  
  
LEIGHTON (getting a bit hysterical) But I am not ready to fight I am terrible with the remote.  
  
LUKE Leighton calm down that is why I have got Leia to get her battle ships ready so that will give us more time to get you ready.  
  
Enter Leia  
  
LEIA Every one is ready. Are you sure it is time?  
  
LUKE Yes, Darth Wan is planning to land on Alderan to fight me and capture you Leia. Your battle ships must stop him. That will give me and Leighton more time.  
  
Leia, Han, Chewy, Leighton and Luke exit. They are all talking together Threepio and R2D2 follow them at a distance.  
  
26 There is a shot of Leia's pilots in the briefing room some a talking to one another and some are mingling. You can see Wedge looking for Luke.  
  
27 Luke, Ray, Han, Leia and Chewy exit camera follows them they are all talking but you can't understand what they are saying. Then R2D2 and Threepio appear.  
  
THREEPIO (OS) Wait for us Master Luke.  
  
R2D2 Beeps rapidly to catch their attention.  
  
Luke turn round for a few seconds then carries on walking.  
  
28 Then Luke, Leia, Leighton, Han, and Chewy enter. Leia, Leighton, Han and Chewy stand at the back of the room whilst Luke goes and stands in the middle of the room.  
  
LUKE Pilots your commander will be Han. Your aim is to keep the Emperors ship away from Alderoon. Good luck and may the force be with you.  
  
Leia to Han quietly  
  
LEIA Be careful Han, I will be waiting for you when you get back.  
  
Han kisses Leia.  
  
29 Pilots exit the briefing room to the hanger.  
  
The pilots are climbing into the x and y – wings Wedge is the last to get into his fighter. You can see him and Luke talking to each other. Luke has his back to us. They are both laughing when we get closer you can hear what Luke and Wedge are saying to each other.  
  
WEDGE So a Jedi Knight that is an improvement from a farm lad. It is a bit different from a pilot; I bet it is more exciting than a pilot.  
  
LUKE Yeah I will have to introduce you to my sister and brother when you get back.  
  
WEDGE (laughing in disbelief) Sister and brother, now you are pulling my leg.  
  
LUKE No, a lot has changed since we last spoke. I will fill you in when you get back.  
  
Leia approaches.  
  
LEIA Right Luke leave Wedge to get on. You know what Han is like if any one is late.  
  
WEDGE Bye Luke, see you when I get back  
  
LUKE Bye Wedge, may the force be with you, good luck.  
  
They both embrace each other with a pat on the back.  
  
Camera follows the fighters out of the hanger into open space it is a plain background with small shining stars. The Millennium Falcon is in the front as the fighters get further away the camera zooms in to follow them a small dot in the distance grows as the small dot grows larger you can make it out to be the Emperor's star ship. 


End file.
